


Disagree To Part

by apckrfan



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apckrfan/pseuds/apckrfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire waits for John to get done with work at her country club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disagree To Part

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [Slip A Sable Under](http://archiveofourown.org/works/412738) … You don't really have to read that one to get this as it was a short PWP piece. Claire & John hook up in the coat closet at the country club her parents belong to and John works at while she's home on Christmas break.

She got out of the car when she saw him come outside. He was walking with a couple of others from the employee entrance. She honestly hadn't paid attention before tonight to know where the employees entered and exited the club for their shifts. It hadn't mattered to her because it wasn't a piece of information she'd needed or even cared to know until now.

She knew when he noticed her. Never mind her car stood out among the others she'd parked near back here. She stood out back here. Even in the darkness she knew he was looking her over, checking her out. As much as her coat would allow him to do anyway. She loved that he looked at her like that, and she'd come to discover only him doing it thrilled her. She'd been on the receiving end of similar looks at school this past semester and none of them curled her toes like John's look did.

"John?" someone he was walking with said. He'd started walking in her direction. Evidently he hadn't told the group he was with he was doing that. She smiled a little at that. She'd distracted him. She'd surprised him, too, but she found being able to distract him far more amusing for some reason.

"Uh yeah. You can go on without me. I've got a ride tonight."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, positive," he said.

"All right. See you tomorrow."

"I'll be here," John said as he made his way toward her. She slid her hands out of her coat pockets, clutching them in front of her. He took his time getting to her, but she knew he liked that she was here.

"You lost or something, Princess?"

"No, I just figured you'd be done about now," she shrugged. It sounded plausible. She knew what time the club stopped serving dinner, knew the bar was open a little later but in the winter months like this it wasn't open much later because there was no golfing. Like with where the staff of the club parked she hadn't put much thought into what time any of them would finish for the night.

"How long have you been sitting out here?"

"Not real long," she said.

He glanced at her car and the snow that had accumulated on it and chuckled a bit. Busted. She had no idea what time he'd be done so she'd been sitting here for a while and the amount of snow told him that. She thought he'd never come out! It showed how much she paid attention to things like what time the employees here would get done that she had no idea. That thought was probably occurring to him just about now, too.

"Okay, we'll play it your way. I'm glad you didn't have to wait long then."

"Me, too."

"Though I've heard tell waiting can be worth it sometimes."

"Have you?"

"Uh huh," he said, stepping closer to her. He slid a hand along the arm of her coat evidently liking the way it felt.

God, he was going to kiss her right here in the parking lot. What was more, she wanted him to. She really wanted him to. He hadn't kissed her like she'd wanted him to earlier. They'd done a lot of things very well at school that day, but kissing him had been the thing she'd craved repeating the most.

"I think I'm fairly impatient," she said.

"You?"

"I know. Hard to believe, isn't it?"

She tugged on the front of his jacket, drawing him the rest of the way to her so they could kiss. He was apparently surprised. She was, too, honestly. Maybe the people he'd left with wouldn't recognize her, but they'd probably recognize her car if they'd worked here longer than the past couple of months she was at school. She didn't care, though.

Her lips parted and she groaned softly as she found his tongue with hers. He tasted like cinnamon and she wondered what he'd eaten recently. Candy or gum of some sort she imagined.

"Princess, you're killing me with this big thick coat you've got on."

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Oh, I like it, it feels good. So no apologies necessary. That wasn't your coat in the closet earlier was it?"

She laughed softly at that. "No," she said. It hadn't been, but it certainly had led to the idea that brought her to him again tonight.

"Since I already told my ride I had another way home…"

"That was sort of my plan."

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh."

"Want to see how the other half lives?"

"Just you."

"All right," he said. He opened her door for her, which surprised her. She hadn't turned her engine off so the car was still nice and warm.

She followed his directions to his apartment.

"It's not much," he said when he unlocked the door and opened it. He flipped on a light, but she stopped him from saying more by kissing him again.

"I guess you don't care then," he murmured, closing the door behind them while she worked the zipper on his coat. Her hands shook a little as she did it. She wasn't at all sure of herself or what she was doing right now. She could still turn around, tell him she changed her mind, and go home. He'd think she was flighty as hell, but he probably already thought that anyway.

"Here," he said, setting his hand over hers to help her with the zipper. "I know zippers can be pretty difficult."

"Oh, just shut up," she said, kissing him again. She pushed his coat off, reaching under his shirt.

"Fuck, Claire, what's your hurry," he murmured when she started lifting his shirt off.

"I'm sorry. You were in the coat closet earlier tonight, right?"

"Yes, I was there."

"And you accuse me of being in a hurry?"

"Uh, yeah, that was different. I hate to tell you this, but nobody's going to walk in on us here. You realize that, right? It's my apartment and I live here by myself."

"I didn't realize that, but that is so good to know," she said, tugging on the hem of his shirt.

"I'm going to assume it's the living alone part you didn't know about because clearly I didn't bring you to an apartment that wasn't mine."

"Now off," she hissed, sounding every bit as impatient as she felt just then. She wanted it off. She wanted to feel him again. She hadn't been able to do that earlier and she'd missed it, touching him because he'd felt good to her that day at school.

He chuckled a bit, but slid it up and over his head. She could see him, but she didn't need to look long. She remembered what he looked like vividly from that day months ago now. She'd dreamt of him more times than she wanted to admit. She ran her hand along his chest, smiling a little as he flinched at one point. She wasn't sure why until her fingertips slid over a scar. She leaned in and kissed the same spot before finding one of his nipples and swirling it with her tongue.

She slid her hand lower along his torso, around behind him to touch his back. She stroked the small of his back with her fingernails as she slid her mouth a little lower. She reached for the front of his jeans then. He reached for them at the same time, helping her open them.

She thought she had imagined getting turned on by touching him. Or getting turned on in general by him. Touching him hadn't been a requirement as it turned out. Just being near him. Right now she was pretty damned close to him, but not as much as she wanted to be.

While he was working on his jeans she started undoing the belt to her coat.

"Hey," he said, stopping her by setting his free hand over hers.

"What?" she asked frustrated.

"As much as I appreciate your enthusiasm there are some things it's kind of nice to do for one another."

"Like?"

He chuckled softly. "Oh, Princess," he said, brushing her hand out of his way and working the belt undone. "The coat feels nice, but I know you feel nicer."

She smiled a little at that. It was probably the nicest thing he'd said to her. She wasn't sure what that said about her that she was here with him when that was the case. He wasn't a guy who said much and certainly what he said weren't flowery words. She knew that, though.

She slid the hand he'd brushed aside to his stomach, lower into his jeans to cup him. She slid her fingers along his length before taking a hold of him. She brushed her thumb over his tip as she slid her hand up along his shaft a bit.

He found her mouth, capturing it almost violently causing her to shiver a bit. She loved when he did that, got needy and demanding with her. He seemed to like the way she was touching him, too. She felt him get bigger, harder as she stroked him. That day at school she'd had absolutely no idea what she was doing. She still didn't really, but at least she had his previous reactions to base what she did off.

He stopped kissing her and she took advantage of that, kissing his neck, lower to his chest as she dropped to her knees. She slid his pants over his hips, taking his length into her hand as she ran her tongue along his inner thigh. She nipped the skin there gently before sliding him into her mouth. She didn't waste time, taking him as deep as she could. She apparently surprised him by doing that, judging by his muttering.

She kept him deep in her mouth, swallowing a bit around his length before she started sliding her mouth up and down his shaft. She explored a bit, licking and sucking on different areas of his shaft and his sac. She slid a hand along his thigh, cupping his ass as he pressed his length a little deeper into her mouth.

She'd driven to the club for sex, but now that she was here sucking on him the idea of him finishing in her mouth really appealed to her. Evidently, he was thinking the same thing because he made no effort to pull away or stop her from continuing.

She loved listening to the sounds he made, his breathing change, and the way his body moved the closer he got. It turned her on in a way she hadn't thought it would, his response to what she was doing to him. Then everything about him seemed to turn her on.

She slid her tongue over the slit on the tip of him and he shuddered a bit, hands gripped her head a little tighter as he cried out her name. She swallowed as he finished, using her tongue to lick every inch of him. She slid it over the head of him more than once, ensuring she got all of it.

He was oddly quiet as she stood, working the fastenings holding her coat closed. She saw when he realized she was likely wearing nothing but the coat.

"You were waiting outside for me like that?"

"Uh huh," she said. He pushed her hand away from undoing the last of the fasteners, taking over himself.

"And you didn't come get me?"

"From work?"

"I, uh, might have suddenly started not feeling so well."

She smirked a little at that.

"Might have?"

"Oh, well, you know, the coat closet may have worked to tide me over until I was done."

"I'd already been in the coat closet with you."

"I know. I remember."

"Me, too."

He found her neck with his mouth and she groaned softly as he grazed her skin there with his tongue before going lower. She thought she would finish just from him taking a peak into his mouth. She wanted him to do it that badly. He didn't make her wait long and it was everything she remembered. He groaned softly as he licked her peak, already hard and wanting more attention from him.

He dropped to his knees then, kissing her stomach as he worked a fastening near her thighs and the last one a little lower at her knees.

"Do I have to take it off you?"

"What?" she asked.

"The coat. Can I leave it on you?"

"Oh, sure," she said with a shrug.

"Not sure when the next time I'll have the opportunity to go down on a woman wearing a fur coat will be."

And then he was there, using his mouth on her much, much better than he had that day at school. It was her fault, not his she was sure. She was self-conscious and not at all sure what she should do or how she should react. She'd had months to think on what she'd do if she had the chance again. Being embarrassed was not on her mind tonight. At all.

She slid her hands to his hair. It was longer now than it had been in school. He'd had months to grow it out since she saw him last. She liked it long, though she wasn't sure she'd tell him that. She liked what he was doing right now, too. Fingers and tongue, lips, too. She wasn't sure what she liked better. It was all so good. She murmured something along those lines, too.

He used his mouth on her inner thigh after she came, sucking and biting the skin there before he stood. He was hard again.

"I did something bad earlier."

"What?" she asked.

"When you were at dinner. I've never done that before."

"Done what?"

He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, taking a condom packet out.

"Done that without one of these."

"Oh. It's fine."

"It's fine?"

"Yeah," she blushed profusely. "I just finished."

"Ah," he said with a nod. "I still shouldn't have done it. I wasn't expecting to see you there."

"I, uh, kind of liked it," she admitted.

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"What about it?"

"That you didn't even think about it."

"I seem to do that a lot where you're concerned."

"That I, uh, was wet afterward and I knew it was from you."

"You liked that?"

"I did," she admitted.

"That's kind of naughty, Princess. Sitting at dinner with Mommy and Daddy, liking that."

"I know," she whispered. She started to shrug out of her coat, but he stopped her.

"No, not yet."

He led her to the bed, which wasn't far from where they were standing since he lived in an efficiency apartment.

He slid the condom on before joining her on the bed.

"God, you feel good," he murmured as he slid inside of her.

She laughed then.

"I'm not sure laughing is a good thing right now, Princess."

"No, it's just that I was thinking the exact same thing."

"That's good."

"I know," she whispered.

"You felt much better earlier tonight," he admitted.

"I know," she said. She arched against him, crying out as she lifted her hips off the bed as he thrust deeply into her.

"You like that?" he asked.

"God, yes," she said, unable to censor her thoughts.

"Good. Me, too."

She found his neck, kissing him there as he continued sliding as deeply into her as he could. She met his thrusts almost greedily, wanting him more and more. He was certainly willing to give that to her. He slid his hands to her hips, gripping her tightly as his thrusts became harder. Wilder. Less controlled. She loved him out of control. That's what she'd liked about earlier. That he hadn't thought about it. He'd just done it.

He used his hands, lifting her hips even more off the bed.

She found his ear, kissing it. "More," she whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes," she said, sliding her mouth to his neck again.

He didn't disappoint, giving her what she wanted. He evidently wanted it, too. He bit the skin at her collarbone as he came. She wasn't too far behind him.

"I think you should call your parents and tell them you're not coming home tonight," he said, coming back from his bathroom.

"Why?" she asked. She stopped him from joining her on the bed, taking him into her mouth for a minute before drawing away.

"I'm not sure I can remember what I was going to say after you just did that. It was something about it snowing pretty bad outside. You wouldn't want to risk getting into an accident."

"I wouldn't?"

"No. And then you can stay here," he said, finally sliding the coat over her shoulders. She shifted a bit so he could slide it out from under her.

"With you?"

"Uh huh."

"All night?"

"If it makes you feel less guilty for lying to them I have no intention of letting you sleep much."

"It is pretty slippery out."

"I know, right?"

She slid a fingertip along his tip. "Do I get to do that again?"

"Princess. You can do that as many times as you want."

"Really? As many times as I want?"

"Yes."

"Well, in that case…"

"You'll call them?"

"You made a pretty convincing argument."

"Me or my dick did?"

"A little of both?"

"At least you're honest."

"Where's your phone?"

"They're not going to think it's weird you come home tomorrow in a fur coat?"

"No, I won't take it off in front of them or anything. I'll tell them I went downtown," she shrugged. "They'll buy I needed the coat for something downtown."

He brought her his phone then, handing it to her before settling on the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he positioned himself between her legs. He slid a fingertip along her slit and she groaned softly.

"Ensuring you don't start to feel guilty and change your mind."

"I can't have sex with you while I call my parents!"

He chuckled a bit, sliding lower on the bed. "I'll save the sex part for after you've hung up with them. I had something else in mind to keep your mind on our goal."

"Oh," she said, closing her eyes as his mouth followed the path his fingers just had.

"Call them, Princess."

She opened her eyes again, bringing the phone up a bit so she could see to dial. It was late, likely they were both sleeping and she'd get the machine. They'd be glad she at least left a message.

"Hi, Mom and Dad," she said, certain she was going to hell for the lie she was about to tell. She was pretty sure it'd be worth it, though.

~The End~


End file.
